


Twist

by Bungalow_Stories



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, moo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungalow_Stories/pseuds/Bungalow_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

Claire can tell that it's one of those nights. Owen's been antsy all evening: giving her quick side-glances, walking around with a strange half-limp, adjusting his sitting position more than usual . . . It's all very funny, and Claire would like to laugh at his awkwardness, but she's starting to feel the same kind of urge. As much as she enjoys watching him squirm uncomfortably (poor thing, being married to someone so cruel), her sense of humor fades away as she starts to feel twinges of excitement. They tend to show up when she catches a glimpse of him from a particularly provocative angle, or when he leans against her just the right way, and once the twinges have started, she feels herself wanting more of them, and that's when she stops noticing what's going on around her. They've been watching a movie, but Claire finds that she doesn't recall the events that have been taking place onscreen. Unconsciously, her thoughts have been gravitating towards Owen, and it's only a matter of time before they go at it. Unfortunately, they're stuck in a lull of deception, each of them wondering if the other is ready to begin. In these situations, Claire is usually the first to break the ice. It's part of being the leading side of their relationship, she supposes. But it's not always easy.  
She's resting her head on his chest now, and as his hand brushes over a gap in her clothing, she can hear his heart beating faster. It's funny how quickly he reacts. Now that his interest is beginning to translate into gestures, it's probably time to get the ball rolling.  
"Owen? . . ."  
"Mhm?" he mumbles in a squeaky, broken hum.  
"Should we . . . turn off the movie?"  
Owen gulps.  
"Why?"  
"Well, you're . . ."  
She points to his crotch. Owen looks down and blinks.  
"Oh. You noticed."  
_Damn right, I noticed! Do you think I'm blind?!_  
Claire smiles.  
"Yeah, I noticed. Do you want to . . ."  
"Have sex?"  
Claire nods.  
"Yeah."  
"I do."  
Owen turns off the TV and places the remote on the coffee table. He scoots closer to Claire and starts running his hands down her chest, leaning in for a kiss. His tongue is out of his mouth before he even reaches her. After waiting for so long, he's really wasting no time.  
They suck face for a few seconds, then Claire pulls away with a gentle grunt. Owen leans forward as she does, not wanting to let go, like a rat that has had his water bottle taken away from him. Claire nods towards the staircase.  
"We should go to our room."  
Owen nods rapidly, but doesn't say anything. While Claire takes her time going up the stairs, he dances back and forth at the top.  
"Calm down. I'm coming," she mutters.  
They close the door behind them, and Owen lies on the bed. Claire struts forward slowly, quirking a brow.  
"How should we start?"  
"However you want to."  
Claire hums.  
"Well, I think removing _these_ might be a good idea . . ."  
She pulls his shirt over his head, and he helps her by wiggling his arms. When his chest is bare, she feels it, moving down slowly until she reaches his hips. Her face is inches away from his body by this point. She can feel a change in temperature around this area. Her eyes flit up to his face.  
"Belt."  
He blinks, then nods and undoes his belt. Claire grabs it in her mouth, then backs up to drag it out of the loops. Tossing it to the side, she moves her face back to his crotch and starts to chew on his fly. It takes a while for her to undo it, but that's part of the fun. By the time she's able to pull his pants off, Owen is leaning back with his eyes closed, sweat glistening on his forehead in beads. Claire can't help but laugh. Owen frowns and peeks at her over his chest.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You're just being really serious, that's all . . ." she giggles as she removed her own clothing.  
Owen hums.  
"Well, I was kind of getting invested."  
Claire smiles deviously.  
"That's good, because this is the fun part."  
She turns back to his underpants, admiring the bulge for a moment before dragging them down his legs, using her mouth again. She chews them a bit before tossing them to the side, then kneels by the bed and examines his member. Owen leans back again, his arms resting on the covers. Claire smiles, knowing full well that he can feel every breath she expels. As soon as her cheek brushes up against him, his hands tighten around the sheets, and she's pleased to see that his knuckles are white.  
Claire smirks proudly. She's owning this. He's completely under her control, and she's loving every second of it. He's so turned on. _So_ turned on. He's feeling it so badly that it's practically radiating back to Claire. It's like an electrical circuit. They're making a connection without even-  
"AH!"  
Owen looks up in alarm as Claire gives a startled cry. His eyes show panic.  
"What?"  
"It jumped!" Claire gasps.  
Owen frowns sardonically.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"It surprised me."  
Owen rolls his eyes.  
"They're _supposed_ to do that, you know . . ."  
Claire snorts.  
"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to _attack_ me."  
Owen purses his lips.  
"Can we get back to what we were doing? . . . Please . . ."  
Claire sighs.  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay. There's no rush."  
"But I'd like to get it done sometime this century."  
Claire chuckles.  
"I wouldn't make you wait _that_ long. I mean, the average time it takes for an erection-"  
Owen chuckles.  
"Haha. ' _Erection_ ' . . ."  
Claire gives him a look of disbelief.  
"Please tell me you're not _that_ immature . . ."  
He grins.  
"No, it's not that, it's just . . . you're being so _technical_ about it. Your terminology is all fancy and stuff."  
Claire scoffs.  
"Well, what do you _want_ me to say? _Boner_?"  
Owen laughs hysterically.  
"Okay, hearing that word coming from you is _adorable_ . . ."  
"Adorable?!" Claire barks.  
"Yes, adorable!" Owen smirks, "I dunno. It's just really cutesy in your voice."  
Claire frowns.  
"You don't think it's sexy?"  
Owen shrugs.  
"Well, it's not a very sexy word to begin with. Don't get me wrong: you're _very_ attractive, but as far as pure, unholstered, animal lust goes, you-"  
Owen shrieks as Claire dips her head down without warning and begins to maul his privates. His hands whip up to her face, attempting to push her away from all angles.  
"Claireclaireclaireclaireclaire!"  
She lets him go reluctantly.  
"What?"  
"Jesus Christ, what _was_ that?"  
Claire shrugs guiltily.  
"You said I couldn't be primal. I wanted to prove you wrong."  
"By being needlessly aggressive?!" he spits.  
Claire quirks the corner of her mouth in disappointment.  
"You didn't like it?"  
Owen is about to respond, but his mouth hangs open for a moment. Rubbing his chin, he shrugs and gives a casual nod.  
"Yeah, I guess I kind of did."  
With this, Claire smiles and goes at it again. Using Owen's grunts and moans for guidance, she experiments with different moves until she finds out what gets the best results. After a minute, she spits him out and frowns.  
"Hey, wait a minute. Shouldn't _you_ be doing something?"  
"To you?"  
Claire nods. Owen twists his mouth.  
"Yeah, sure. Swing your rear around, and I'll get started. We'll get a mutually beneficial position going."  
"We're different heights. That's not physically possible."  
"I never said I was going to use my mouth," Owen sasses, wiggling two fingers.  
Claire's heart flutters at the sight of the gesture. The implication alone is enough to make her visualize what's coming next. She hops onto the bed and adjusts herself so that her pelvis is hovering near Owen. She thinks that the sensation has reached its peak as he enters her, but a gentle curving of his fingers proves her wrong. She arches her back and makes a sound that she's not proud of. Owen seems to like it. He starts digging, and soon, Claire forgets that she's supposed to be working on the other end.  
"Claire . . ."  
"Mphrgrm?"  
"Are you gonna go back to what you were doing, or what?"  
She blinks and shakes her head to clear her swimming thoughts.  
"Sorry. I forgot. Maybe we'd better just get to the good part."  
Owen pulls his hand out of her and sticks his fingers in his mouth, licking them off one by one.  
"Sounds good. You ready?"  
Claire lies on her back.  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
Owen climbs on top of her. He reaches out and holds his hand under her chin.  
"Spit."  
"Why don't _you_ do it?"  
"I'd like it if you did instead."  
Rolling her eyes, Claire swishes her cheeks and spits in his hand. As she breaks the trail of saliva hanging from her mouth, Owen begins to slather his crotch. He looks into her eyes, and she can tell that things are about to get intense.  
"Are you ready?" Owen whispers.  
"Yes."  
She has never been so sure in her life. Owen places his hands on her thighs for support, then slides in. He lifts both eyebrows in surprise.  
"Shit . . . I don't think we even needed the slobber."  
What followed was an intricate tango of thrusting and stumbling and more stepping on each other's feet than was necessary. At one point, Claire became aware that they were both standing in the middle of the room, though she couldn't remember exactly how they got there. When she felt the telltale buzz of an imminent climax, she slammed Owen onto the bed, burying her face in his shoulder. He finished shortly after, recovering from a lengthy bite which he knew Claire enjoyed, even though he didn't particularly like it himself. They fell back, exhausted but exhilarated, and sighed deeply. Owen scooted into Claire's arms and nipped her neck lovingly.  
"Good?"  
"Excellent."  
Satisfied with this answer, Owen grinned and nuzzled her chest. Claire did the same, nudging his shoulder with her beak, and curled her tail around his leg.  
"It didn't get weird, did it?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I just feel the need to ask, because it's inherently odd."  
Owen gave a mischievous smile.  
"If people think that our relationship is odd, they've obviously never fucked a stegoceratops!"


End file.
